letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Wind Blows
The Wind Blows (traducido como: El viento sople) es una canción de la banda de Rock Alternativo y Pop Rock The All-American Rejects perteneciente a su tercer álbum de estudio When the World Comes Down. Letra Original= I’ve got to breathe You can’t take that from me Cause it’s all that you left that’s mine You had to leave And that’s all I can see But you told me your love was blind There are times You’re so impossible that I should sign a waiver And you will find Someone worth walking on when you ask me to go I’ll leave when the wind blows Take a breath and there it goes I’ll be outside of your window I’ll pass by but I’ll go slow I’ll leave when the wind blows There was a day You threw our love away Then you passed it to someone new You wanna stay But since you wanna play We can finally say we’re through There are times you’re so impossible and you ask me to go I’ll leave when the wind blows Take a breath and there it goes I’ll be outside of your window I’ll pass by but I’ll go slow I’ll leave when the wind blows You can scream there’s just echoes Pass outside of your window You’ll be sad that you let me go I’ll leave but just know As I lay in solitude Oh What’s a boy supposed to do I Shake the very thought of you Me together, I remember Late nights when I stayed up late All I do is wait and wait Your never coming home to me That’s the hardest thing to see I got to breathe You can’t take that from me We can finally say we’re through I’ll leave when the wind blows Take a breath and there it goes I’ll be outside of your window I’ll pass by but I’ll go slow I’ll leave when the wind blows You can scream there’s just echoes Pass outside of your window You’ll be sad that you let me go On every face you’ll ever know And everywhere you ever go You’ll feel when the wind blows |-| Español= Necesito respirar No puedes quitarme eso Porque es lo único que queda que es mío Tenías que irte Y eso es todo lo que puedo ver Pero me dijiste que tu amor era ciego Hay momentos En que eres tan imposible que debería firmar una cláusula Y encontrarás A alguien con el que valga la pena caminar cuando me pidas que me vaya Me iré cuando el viento sople Tomar un respiro y ahí se va Estaré fuera de tu ventana Pasaré de largo pero iré despacio Me iré cuando el viento sople Hubo un día En el que tiraste nuestro amor Y se lo pasaste a alguien nuevo Quieres quedarte Pero ya que quieres jugar Finalmente podemos decir que hemos terminado Hay momentos en que eres tan imposible y me pides que me vaya Me iré cuando el viento sople Toma un respiro y ahí se va Estaré fuera de tu ventana Pasaré de largo pero iré despacio Me iré cuando el viento sople Puedes gritar sólo hay ecos Pasare afuera de tu ventana Estarás triste de que me dejaste ir Me iré pero sabe esto Mientras yazco en soledad Oh ¿qué se supone que debe hacer un chico? Tiemblo con sólo pensar en ti Junto a mí, yo recuerdo Las noches cuando me quedaba despierto hasta tarde Todo lo que hago es esperar y esperar Nunca volverás a casa a conmigo Eso es lo más difícil de ver Necesito respirar No puedes quitarme eso Finalmente podemos decir que hemos terminado Me iré cuando el viento sople Toma un respiro y ahí se va Estaré afuera de tu ventana Pasaré de largo pero iré lento Me iré cuando el viento sople Puedes gritar sólo hay ecos Pasare afuera de tu ventana Estarás triste de que me dejaste ir En cada rostro que conozcas Y a donde quiera que vayas Sentirás cuando el viento sople Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Original= thumb|center|400 px Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de The Wind Blows? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:The All-American Rejects Categoría:Pop Rock Categoría:Power Pop Categoría:Sencillo